joke_characterfandomcom-20200214-history
Hatsune MIKU the WONDERFUL!!!!!1!!!11!!!
"YOU THOUGHT SIGMA WAS TALKING ABOUT THE ACTUAL VOC@LOID??!!?!!11 HA!!!!!111?! THINK AGAIN!!!11111111" ''-When Miku PUBLIC TROLLZZ HATSUNE MIKUH TEH WUNDERBAR ES TRES MAGNIFIQUE FAN CHARACCTARRRRRRRRR MERRY CHRISTMAS!@!!!!!11111 (what this has to do with Hatsune, nobody knows!1!1111!!!!!!) basic info woahhhhh oh no i think i got to go and yolo because i'm so oh name: hatsunay mikoo teh wunderbar age: IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO'S WRONG OR WHOSE RIGHT11111!!!!!!!!! nicknames: yer HAIR'S TOO LONG! species: recolor personality: kawaii desu moe moe moe bakakakakakakakakakababakaaakaka!, a voc@loid ripoff, danketsu, not a victoria secrets model :( (STILL IS TOTES PERSONALITY YO I TOTES CALLED THAT BRO OH OH OHHHH) likes: music, dancin, singin, runnin, jumpin, swaggin, yoloin, annoyin actually original fancharctrs, going god tier, jkarkatt (WHAT SI THIS DOING HERE?!?!!_) dislikes: Original the eprfect (because she can't handle his hotness OH), good fanchars, robin thcke theme sabg: queen of mars by candace FRUNDS FO LIFE!! *herself *CHEESE NIPS *wrecking balls *oh that's it?? yep that's it!!! ENEMUHS *original *original fanchars *sonic and company *robin thicke *CHEEZITS *walter mitty *sigMUHHHH *theyTUUUH RELAYSHUNSHUPS Original: THEY ARE ENEMUHS BCUZ ORIGNAL THINKS HER HARS TOO LONG (WHEN IT'S REALLY A WEAVE!!!!!!! HE'S BEEN FOOLED THE WHOLE TIME?!?!!!1`11) IN THE NEAR FUTURE HER WEAVE WILL FALL OFF DUE TO HER JUMPING AROUND ON A WRECKING BALL, ORIGNAL WILL REALIZE HOW BOOTIFUL AND HOW MUCH HE LOVES HATSOONAY, AND HE'LL LEAVE MEGAN FOX AND MARRY HATSOONAY!!!!!1111 I SHIP???!!111 Sigma: UGH HER HATERS HER!!!!!!!!!! MAINLY BCUZ SHE WON'T GIVE HATSOONAY ANY OF HER TATERS???? ESPECIALLY THE STEAK FRIES THAT COME FROM THE FROZEN AISLE!!!!!!2 OH GOSH,, I LOVE THOSE... Theta: SHE HATES HIM BECAUSE HE ONLY WEARS A COAT PRETTY LEGIT REASON TO HATE SOMEONE Sonic and Company: bleh Robin Thicke: SHE HATES THOSE BLURRED LINES!!! SHE DOESN'T WANT IT CUZ SHE'S NOT A GOOOOD GIIIIIIIIIIRL! WHATEVER THE HECK THAT MEANS! (no seriously... I hate him too X33333333) CHEEZITS: HER BEING STUPID, SHE LIKES CHEESE NIPS INSTEAD OF CHEEZITS! SILLY OIL LOVING WITCH! Walter Mitty: SHE DOESN'T FIND BEN STILLER ALL THAT FUNNY... AND NEITHER DO I!!!!!1111 AND NEITHER SHOULD U?!?!!!!!1111111 MR KRABS: HE'S THE BROTHER OF ORIGINAL, AND SHE'S ALWAYS HAD A CRUSH ON HIM!!!!! BACKSTORUGGGGGGGGH that day she was born in MOE`~~!!!! bius and then she transformed into a 2 year old that's when she was introduced to miley cyrus's wreckin balls, she was enthralled! but it knocked her hair off, she she bought a weave WHICH WAS SUPER LONG BRAH!!!!!! WHEN SHE WAS LIKE 7 SHE WENT SCHOOL EVERY1 HATE HER BECUZ JEALOUS OF KAWAII LONG HAIR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! EVN THOUGH WEAVE???!!! THATS WHEN SHARKBOY AND LAVA GIRL BROKE INTO THE SCHOOOL;!!!!! THEY TOLD HER SHE HAS TO COME WITH THEM TO SAVE THE DREAM WORLD!!!!!!! somethingsomethingsomething about THE LAND OF MILK AND COOKEHS!? but she hated that movie and the boy and girl so she ditched them and met up with like MAKA ALBARN! MAKA TAUGHT HER ALL DEEZ TRICKS BRO!!!!111/?! LIKE SOUL RESONANCE (NOT A TRICK!!!!) AND SMACK SOUL W/ A BOOK!!!!!! (NOT A TRICK EITHER!) but then she treated blak star with a PUNCH TO DA FAYUC!!!!!!! THEN SHE TURNED 13! TEENAGER! time to MAKE HER HORMONAL, RIGHT/!?!?!!111 SO SHE SLAPPED EVERYONE. AMY... FEEOHNAAA... SALLEH TOO! BECAUSE SHE HATES SALLY! FOR REASONS UNKNOWN! (MAYBE BECAUSE ORIGINAL AND SALLEH DATED FOR SEVEN YEARS???) SHE WENT TO HAWAIIA ND MET NONA REEVES! SHE KNEW... SHE JUST HAD TO BELIEVE LIKE PARAPPAAA! THEN SHE BELIEVED3! she wenr to tanner from teen beach movie and jiggled her way into stardom and SANG AS VOC@LOID!!! SHE NOW LIVES IN THE MAGIC LAND OF OHGODTHISISAWONDERFULPLANETNAMESOMETHINGSOMETHINGIA... THE PLANET1!!!!111!!! and the epic story continues :33333333333333333333333 obviously, these are powers SHE'S VERY SING! SHE ALO LIKE TO DANCE BUT SHE HATES DOGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry shadow :( FORMS SUPAH HATSUNE ANGRY HATSUNE TROLL HATSUNE IT'S NO USE! HATSUNE HUMAN! HATSUNE YOLO HATSUNE HORMONAL HATSUNE (SOON A COMICK!!!) SAILAH MOON HATSUNE! MEGA DEATH ULTRA MEGA GIGANTOR BOKONI WONDERLAND BUTTER SUGAR COOKY WITH A HINT OF PEPPER BECAUSE THAT WOULD DEFINITELY TASTE DELICIOUS, BUT PROBABLY MELLOW IT OUT WITH SOME EXTRA SUGAR, AND OH!!! MAYBE A SIDE OF TURNIPS! HATSUNE TURNIP HATSUNE YOU'RE TOO SLOW! HATSUNE DON'T TOUCH IT! HATSUNE ORIGINAL QU-OOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOH-TES "I'LL BUY YOU ANYTHING, I'LL BUY YOU ANY RING!" WHEN SINGING OIGNAL SONGSU! "SHUT UP AMEH!" WHEN TELLING AMY TO SHUT UP. NO DUH!!!!!!! "MY HAIR IS NOT TOO LONG! IT'S JUST NOT SHORT :3" "SURF SURF CRAZY!" WHEN JIGGLING WITH TANNER FROM TEEN BECH MOVEH! "WHY IS THE ORIGINAL THE EPRFECT PAGE FUNNIER THAN MINE?!?!?!?" because no one can outstupid original, hun!!!```!SigmaAlphaThree (talk)!!!111!!! "I LIEK DOGS! THAT'S A POWER!" "Wait... didn't it say I hated them?" "YOU ARE NOW NOW ROCKIN WITH, ORIGINAL AND MIKU MIKU!" when stealing scream and shout "MY WEAVE!!!!!!!!!!!" when it falls and b4 original marrhs herrr "I CAME IN LIKE A... uh... a what?" WHEN FORGETING WRECKING BALL!!!1 WHO FORGETS WRECKING BALL?!?!!11! GALLEREEEEEE Hatsune miku the wonderful.png|HER HANDS FLOAT IN MID AIR BECAUSE SHE HAS SUPER MEGA ULTARA DEATH UPPER BODY STRENGTH BRO!!!!!!!!!! HATSOONAY teh wunderbar.png|shiney artsu!!!! DUN STEAL OR I'LL KILL YOU IN YER SLEEP!!!@@@@@@@!111?!?!!!!!!````>>>! ORIGINAL WAS HERE!!!!! I LOVE YOU HATSUNE !!!!! oh original... I love you tooo!!!!!!!!! I'LL DITCH MEGAN FOX FOR YOU HATSUNE!!!!! LOL GOOD I HATED HER!!!!! yeah me too... sorta... but what about the kids? FORGET THEM! *forgets them* b-bu... ok... what who were we talking about again? OH NO ONE.... HEHEHEHE... HAHAHAHAHAHAH'AHAHAHAHAHAAHAA!!!!!!!!' to be continued..... NOBODY WANTS THIS TO BE CONTINUED JUST STOP TYPING NO MY DOG WANTS A TREAT AND HE WON'T SHUT UP WAIT WHAT OH GOSH JUST- JUST STOP NEVER! I AM HATSOONAY, AND I WILL TAKE OVER THE '''ENTIRE' TRI STATE AREEAAAAAAAAAA!